


I Believe...

by NekoMida



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Inspired by Mother Mother's 'It's Alright'.





	I Believe...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catsinouterspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/gifts).

“We're only human, Sasuke.”

Lying there, bloodied arms joined together, Sasuke could only stare up at the sky, watching the clouds go by as the water sprayed beneath the two of them. It was just enough for him to turn his head toward the other teen, giving him a frown, before closing his eyes. Humanity was reserved for people who didn't go off and seek vengeance, people who didn't abandon their loved ones for a pipe dream. It was another voice who broke him out of his trance, and weary lids opened to see Sakura climbing up over the scattered rocks of the waterfalls, arms shaking as she slid over to Naruto's body first, then his own.

“Idiots! You couldn't just settle this with a talk, like old times?” She huffed, before slipping her gloves off, turning over the bloodied limbs. “At least I've caught up to you two, so I can fix your messes.”

“You were never behind us, Sakura.” Sasuke's voice was grainy, and he winced as her fingers touched a sensitive spot, healing over the wound temporarily. “I think that we saw you as a motivator, rather than just useless.”

Naruto chuckled beside him, giving a weak grin. “And we both had a crush on you at one time too. But you know, it's probably for the best that I took Sasuke's first kiss.” Sasuke snorted next to him, slightly annoyed at the memory.

Their chatter continued on as Sakura healed them, and Sasuke let his gaze fall, eyes closing as he listened to his two friends banter between each other. He'd missed this; with Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo it was all formal, almost trash-talking. This was...something comforting. And there was a sensation of a hand being slipped into his free one just as he opened his eyes again.

Sakura had slipped her hands into his and Naruto's, grinning from ear to ear. “I love you two, even if you are idiots. You're my idiots.”

Naruto had given his signature grin with his hand squeezing Sakura's, and Sasuke chuckled. If this was what he got after all the mistakes he'd made...he could live with that.


End file.
